


Hope Beckons

by hawker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: Ben Solo is at the Jedi Academy on Ahch-To, where Luke is teaching his apprentices the ways of a Jedi. Ben takes a moment to reflect along the hill, and after a terrifying moment, Luke comes to comfort his sister's son.





	Hope Beckons

It was midday. The collision of the waves against the rock’s surface had been what Ben was staring at for a while. The gentle crash sound they made had become a calming symphony upon his ears. Ben sat along the grass with his legs crossed, and he ran a hand along the whistling grasses. He longed for a reasoning behind him being there, on that island, but all he ever got was some lecture about the Force or something like that. He knew his mother was force sensitive and that he had been as well, but he didn’t understand why he had to be _here._ He didn't really belong with the rest of the apprentices when it came to the way of the Force.

Ben dropped his eyelids slowly; the crisp air blew through his hair and softening the sound of the waves. He hummed to himself tenderly, allowing himself to become one with the island. He definitely was a lot more at ease ever since he had arrived, but his master, Luke Skywalker, tended to have less kindness when it came to him. He was not the same as the other apprentices; it was as if his power was more _raw_ than everyone else’s.

Everyone understood Luke’s training well, but he seemed to have an imbalance when it came to mastering the force. He had some kind of resistance to maintaining equilibrium and stability. But, however many times he failed, he would continue to try until he would succeed.

Ben thought to himself about the techniques that had been taught earlier in the morning, and he whispered the steps to himself with his eyes still closed. The wind was becoming rough, but it was cooling on his back. The salt was bound to mess up his hair… he already knew that.

When he focused, he could see the balance of nature and the island’s bountiful resources. The beauty of the island was always a breathtaking view. The water around the island was a cool blue and the rocks a deep brown. He saw the flowers blooming along the hills and the creatures that inhabited the island were traveling in packs and finding their homes… but a sudden sharpness had clouded his sight. His vision had skewed quickly in a matter of seconds. There was darkness, gaping holes with emptiness within them, a swallowing feeling of night. An oozing and terrifying environment has surrounded him. He stood on the beach, staring into the void that was ahead of him.

He was getting lost into the dark; he was following the sounds of the waves that hid within the black holes. Perspiration was beading on his face with the intensity of the force within him. He almost lost himself within the blackness when a steady hand had grabbed his shoulder. Ben gasped, bulging open his eyes with a sudden blinding light coming into his vision.

He took deep breaths, looking at his hands to check if he was real. He was imbalanced, and he knew that. Once he regained his sense of reality, Ben checked to see who had lured him back to the island and it was Luke. His master had looked down at him, and nodded solemnly. Luke crouched down to meet Ben’s eye level, and he held onto his shoulder with a firm touch of empathy.

“Ben Solo, I can sense that you are having difficulty with finding balance,” Luke firmly told him. He planted himself on the grass next to Ben.

Ben looked down at the ground, fingers twirling with strands of loose grass. “I… I don’t know where this darkness is leading me,” he said, pausing to collect himself after the visions. “It leaves an aching within me and it swallows all reasoning.” Ben looked up to meet Luke’s eyes, and Luke had a look of sorrow within his eyes.

Luke sighed loudly. “What is troubling you, young Padawan?”

Ben was unsure how to answer. He didn’t know what he could have been doing wrong. He followed all of his master’s training and all of the Jedi scrolls, but somehow he was still finding himself losing himself to the Force.  It would consume him mercilessly.

“I’m exhausted, Master. Nothing you have taught me is reaching through to me.” Ben sighed. “I have failed you as a student.” Ben buried his head in his hands, and almost started sobbing until Luke grabbed his shoulder once more. It was a gentle gesture; one that reassured Ben that Luke was not ashamed or angry.

Ben raised his head from his hands and looked at Luke once more. Luke gave a small smile towards Ben, and calmly told him, “Have hope, Ben Solo. The Force is tricky sometimes… we just have to try different methods with you. There’s no need to start suggesting failure, I know you are capable of some strength.” He laughed a hardy old man laugh, and patted Ben’s shoulder.

Ben smiled back, feeling a little more comfortable with himself. Things did take time, after all. He just had to demonstrate more patience. But he truly didn’t want any more nightmares. The visions often consumed him, dragging him to the dark side. He had to find ways to cope with them, but it seemed impossible. He wondered if he was the only one with that kind of power.

“T-Thank you,” Ben weakly replied.

“Come on now, cheer up a little Ben.” Luke ruffled his hair, and with all the salt in the wind, it caused Ben’s hair to poof up. Luke laughed at that.

It was comforting to have someone on that island that was willing to be patient with him. He knew his father tended to be impatient with him, and often punished him for his outbursts. Ben didn’t know how to control himself sometimes. He would either become too frustrated or too excited and start breaking things in that overbearing emotional attachment.

Ben was feeling a warmth within his heart from Luke’s compassion. Luke mussed up his hair even more, tangling it probably. It was going to be _a hassle_ to brush those out.

The wind was starting to cool down and as it slapped against Ben’s face, he was beginning to shiver. The temperatures were dropping as the sun was setting. It was probably time to head inside and get some rest for the next lesson.

Luke must have read his thoughts since he had gotten up first and extended a hand towards Ben. How sentimental. Ben took his hand and they both looked at each other for a short moment. Luke pulled Ben into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. They hugged for a little bit. Ben was unsure why Luke was feeling kind towards him all of a sudden. He was often rash and tense around him, but something must have stirred inside the old man’s heart.

Once they pulled apart from the embrace, Luke nodded reassuringly and told Ben to have a good rest and that they would meet once again in the morning for lessons. Ben found himself smiling when they separated ways. _He had hope._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo deserves love too.


End file.
